Harry Potter and the End of All Things
by spaghettisausage
Summary: Harry in his 6th year. He stays with Hermione and Ron, has huge party, surprise ending. Pls rr
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter laid on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He had been doing that for the last ten minutes. His messy black hair lay around his head like a halo and his emerald eyes remained fixed on the same spot.  
  
He was thinking about his dead Godfather, Sirius. Sirius had died last year trying to defend Harry. His death still haunted Harry's dreams and Harry was filled with unrelenting guilt. 'If only I hadn't been stupid enough to fall for Voldemort's trick. He would have still been alive.'  
  
He looked down at his watch and realised he was late. He jumped off his bed, dragged on a pair of jeans and ran out of the room. He raced down the stairs, brushed past Aunt Petunia and opened the door. He ran down the street and sprinted towards the old flat that was two streets away.  
  
Mrs Figg was at her door waiting for him. She beckoned him inside and led him to her cat-strewn living room. They settled themselves down in front of the fire and Harry started to apologise.  
  
"I'm really sorry I'm late," he said to the old lady next to him. "I totally lost track of time. He hasn't come yet, has he?"  
  
"No, he hasn't," she said in a comforting voice. "Ahh, here he is." They both stared at the fire and a familiar head looked back at them. It was Professor Lupin.  
  
"Harry, how are you?" the head in the fire said.  
  
"I'm fine, how are you?" Harry replied, "You don't look too well." Harry was right, Lupin definitely looked older than he had done before. His face looked haggard and his voice had become croakier.  
  
Harry had been speaking to Lupin in the fire for the last 4 weeks. Mrs Figg was a Squib, but she still had her fireplace connected to the network. Harry had liked speaking to Lupin, finding out what was going on and what he was missing, but he still would have preferred to talk to him in real life.  
  
"Harry, I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me." Lupin wasn't a very good liar and Harry knew right away that something was wrong. "Don't look so worried, the full moon is approaching, that's all."Lupin was a werewolf and every full moon he turned into a fierce wolf. However, he had taken the Wolfsbane potion for years now and he simply acted like a tame wolf until the moon waned again.  
  
"Harry, Hermione has invited you to stay with her for the rest of the holidays. I checked with Dumbledore and he said it would be fine as long as you stayed at Privet Drive for one more week. Is that O.K?"  
  
"Really? Did she really ask me?" Harry's spirits soared. He had never been to Hermione's house and he had never spent much time with her parents. They were both Muggles, but Hermione always said they were really nice. "When is she picking me up? When do we go?!" 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
That week sped by. Harry had run back home and told the Dursleys that he would be leaving in a week. Uncle Vernon cheered up considerably when he heard that and even more so when Harry told them that the Grangers were completely normal and would drive a car.  
  
Harry remembered all too well the last time one of his friends had tried to pick him up from the Dursleys. It had been two years ago and Ron had invited Harry to come and see the Quidditch World Cup with him. Unfortunately, Ron and his brothers had tried to get to Privet Drive using Floo Powder. They had got stuck in the fireplace and Mr Weasley had to blast the fireplace apart. Uncle Vernon had not been happy.  
  
On the Saturday that Harry was supposed to be picked up, he packed his trunk. It took a surprisingly little time, but then Harry had never been overwhelmed with clothes or other personal items.  
  
Harry realised that this week he had hardly thought about Sirius twice. He had been so busy with imagining life elsewhere, that he had almost forgotten him. Harry immediately felt guilty, just because he was excited it shouldn't have meant that he should have forgotten about the man who died to save him. Maybe he was a selfish, arrogant brat like Malfoy had said he was.  
  
He was interrupted from these uncomfortable thoughts by the sound of the doorbell ringing. He raced down the stairs and opened the front door. Standing there was Hermione her hair tied back and a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Harry!" she screamed "its so good to see you!" She flew her arms around him and hugged him so hard her felt the breath being forced out of him.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Hermione," Harry croaked back " but can you let go of me before I suffocate!"  
  
"Sorry Harry." Hermione released him and stepped backwards. She turned to one side and introduced her parents. "I know you've met before but anyway. This is my Mum and Dad. Mum, Dad this is Harry." They all said hello and were standing there smiling at each other, when Harry heard a loud cough behind him.  
  
He turned around and saw Uncle Vernon standing in the doorway. He was frowning and looking down at the Grangers with intense dislike. The Grangers stammered feeble hellos and stood there in shock.  
  
Harry turned back to Hermione and said: " Shall we go and get my trunk and Hedwig's cage? They're just upstairs." Hermione nodded still staring up at Uncle Vernon and they made their way inside.  
  
Harry trundled up the stairs leading Hermione to his room.  
  
"Don't worry about Uncle Vernon, he's not that bad." Harry tried to reassure her, but she still looked terrified at the memory of him. Harry led her into his room and sat down on the bed. "What do you think then?"  
  
Hermione's eyes roamed around the room, taking in the battered wardrobe, the untidy bed, the loose floorboard lying on the floor and dirty plates covered in crumbs on all surfaces.  
  
"It's.um.lovely." She said trying to disguise the disgust in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione, I know it's horrible." Hermione heaved a sigh of relief and began to tell him what she really thought of it.  
  
"Harry, it is horrible. How can you live in here? Why haven't you cleaned anything up? I'm sure you're going to be ill soon."  
  
Harry shrugged, but felt slightly annoyed that she didn't realise why the room was like it was. He had hardly done anything for the past 5 weeks because he had been grieving over Sirius. His food had been eaten up here and his homework sweated over on that desk. He had left the house only to talk to Lupin.  
  
They picked up his trunk and Hedwig's cage and carried them downstairs, talking about everything and anything. Uncle Vernon was still standing at the door and Mr and Mrs Granger were outside. Uncle Vernon hadn't spoken a word to them and they were looking quite offended.  
  
Harry and Hermione squeezed past Uncle Vernon and made their way to the Granger's car. It was a Citroen Picasso and it was a quicksilver colour. Harry lifted his trunk and put it into the boot that Hermione was holding open for him. They then went back to the front door to say 'goodbye' to Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Bye!" said Harry and Hermione together. Uncle Vernon grunted, turned on his heel and shut the door behind him. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Mr and Mrs Granger.  
  
"Thanks a lot for having me to stay," he said.  
  
"That's O.K dear, it's our pleasure," said Mrs Granger. They all climbed into the car and drove off. Harry turned around and waved Privet Drive goodbye. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Harry turned over and sleepily began to open his eyes. He looked up and saw the smiling face of Hermione looking down at him. She was standing by the side of his bed, dressed in her nightdress and dressing gown, and she was gently poking him.  
  
"Wake up Harry," she said softly "it's 8:20 and breakfast is ready." She stood up and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.  
  
Harry yawned, stretched and slowly sat up. He was at Hermione's house in Cornwall and he was staying in her spare bedroom. He had been there for the last 2 weeks and he was perfectly at home.  
  
They had driven for 5 hours, away from Privet Drive and had eventually arrived at Hermione's seaside house. They were perched near the edge of a cliff, near the seaside town of Falmouth. Her house was large, old and perfect. It had a large open fire in the living room and the kitchen held a hefty range. Harry had settled in instantly and soon began to envy Hermione more than ever.  
  
Mr and Mrs Granger were the kindest muggles he had ever met. They had treated him like their second child since the car journey down. They also just let him and Hermione do whatever they wanted to do.  
  
It had been a sweltering summer and most days they had gone down to the beach all day. Harry hadn't had any swimming trunks, so they had gone down to Falmouth to buy some. He had turned a golden brown and Hermione had too.  
  
Harry had realised that this was exactly what he had needed. The glorious days in the sun had taken his mind off what had happened before the summer. He hadn't completely forgotten Sirius though; he and Hermione had spent many hours of the long evenings talking about what had happened.  
  
Hermione had helped him realise that it wasn't his fault that Sirius had died. He probably would have tried to escape another time anyway; it just happened to happen then. Harry pulled on a pair of shorts, pulled a new, red t-shirt over his head and headed downstairs. Hermione was waiting there for him in a short, flowery skirt and a plain white strappy top. He did have to say that Muggles did at least make some cool clothes! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Breakfast was on the table waiting for them. Harry saw a note and picked it up. He read it out loud:  
  
Dear Harry and Hermione  
  
We have both gone to work early today. This means that will we get home a bit earlier than usual. Do you have idea where you would like to go out to  
tea? Think about it and enjoy yourself today.  
  
Love from both of us.  
  
Harry smiled at this and set the note down on the table. He and Hermione started talking about what they should do that day. Harry had just reached out for the marmalade, when an owl came flying in through the open window. It dropped it's letter in Harry's lap and perched on the seat back next to Hermione.  
  
Harry recognised the bird as Ron's. It was called Pig and was the size of a clenched fist. Last year it had been totally hyperactive, but it seemed to have calmed down a bit. Hermione made her way over to Harry and read the letter over his shoulder. It said:  
  
Hi,  
  
How are you both? I heard you made an early escape this year Harry! I hope you have both enjoyed yourself! Anyway, Mum has invited you both over for  
the rest of the holidays. We have a surprise planned for you Harry. Hermione already knows a bit about it, but I'm sure she hasn't told you!  
Send Pig back with your answer soon please.  
  
See ya  
Ron.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione. "What have you been planning?" he asked.  
  
She laughed and said: "You're not going to get it out of me! I'll go and ring Mum and ask her, shall I?"  
  
Harry nodded and watched as she made her way over to the telephone by the range. Her mum answered quickly and Hermione came back soon.  
  
"She said its fine. We'll have tonight as a leaving party then, shall we?" Harry nodded. "I'll go and send Pig back to Ron saying he can pick us up tomorrow." She left the room to go and get some paper. Harry started to eat his breakfast in an even happier mood, than he had been before. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The rest of the day went as planned. They went down to Falmouth for the morning; in Harry's case buying last-minute souvenirs and in Hermione's, saying goodbye to anyone she knew and met.  
  
In the afternoon they went up and packed. Harry's trunk was considerably heavier than when he had arrived, but he didn't mind. Hermione's trunk was noticeably lighter than when he had usually lifted it, but then he realised that her stack of schoolbooks weren't in there, as they hadn't been bought yet.  
  
That night they went out to a quiet restaurant in Fowey. Harry had Swordfish and Hermione had Plaice. It was a cheerful meal and made Harry realise how much he had missed out without a family. Sirius had almost became a second. No. He couldn't think about him, not today, he had to carry on living like he had for the last fortnight.  
  
They went to bed late and woke early. Ron had sent them a message saying that they would pick them up at 9 the next morning. They had a rushed breakfast and sat down to wait for the Weasleys to arrive.  
  
Harry was just wondering how they would come, when they heard a swooshing noise outside. They looked at each other, then raced out the front door. Flying down towards them were 3 bodies on broomsticks. Hermione groaned; flying wasn't really her thing.  
  
The three Weasleys landed on the ground and Harry and Hermione raced towards them. Standing near the edge of the cliff were Ron, Mr Weasley and Ginny. They all stood there with broad grins on their faces and Hermione ran up to Ron and gave him a huge hug.  
  
Harry saw Ron's face turn the same colour as his hair and started laughing. Mr Weasley strode up to him and shook hands vigorously with him.  
  
"How are you Harry?" Mr Weasley enquired.  
  
"Fine thanks, Mr Weasley"  
  
"Harry mate, great to see you" Ron had released himself from Hermione's clutches and was standing by his side.  
  
"Same to you, Ron."  
  
Mr Weasley walked towards Mr and Mrs Granger who had just emerged from the house.  
  
"How nice to see you again," he said in a jovial voice.  
  
"Same to you! Please come inside and have a cup of tea"  
  
Mr Weasley looked positively ecstatic at the idea. He was muggle mad and nothing would excite him more than sitting talking to a pair of them for an hour.  
  
Harry and Hermione showed Ron around the house. He had only ever been to one Muggle house before, Privet Drive, and he was almost as interested as his dad.  
  
One hour later, they made their way back downstairs. When Mr Weasley saw them he started and looked at his watch.  
  
"Oh dear, we really have to go. I promised Molly we would be back by 11 and it's almost 10 now. It has been most interesting talking to you." He stood up, shook hands with the Grangers and led the way outside.  
  
When they reached outside, Hermione started to look worried. "Um. Mr Weasley. We don't have enough brooms to get back. I mean, Harry's got his Firebolt, and you all have your own, but I don't have one."  
  
"I've already thought of that," Mr Weasley said kindly. "You will share a broom with Harry." Hermione looked as though her worst fears had been confirmed. She gulped, looked at Mr Weasley again and swung her leg over the back of the broom.  
  
Mr Weasley bewitched the trunks and Hedwig's and Crookshank's cages, to stay onto the brooms. They all turned around waved at Mr and Mrs Granger and Mr Weasley cast an invisibility spell over the 5 of them. Harry pushed off the ground and Hermione tightened her grip around Harry's waist. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all your reviews! It is my first fan-fiction and I appreciate any feedback I may get!  
  
Emily-Dufleng: Thanks for ur advice. The things about Hermione will be explained in this chapter. I also wanted her parents to be like that cos that's what they've always seemed like in the books! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Hermione hated flying. It had started the first time she had ever had a flying lesson. The broom had simply ignored her! When Neville had gone flying off into the air and had fallen she had been so frightened! She had been scared of brooms ever since!  
  
She clung tighter to Harry. She did feel safer with him than if she was on her own because he was such a good flyer.  
  
They had now gone through the clouds and were looking over the top of the most beautiful view they had ever seen. The clouds were like white candyfloss. They looked as though you could bounce on them and touch the moon.  
  
Harry soared down towards the tip of a nearby cloud and let his feet dangle in the whiteness. Hermione tensed and cried:  
  
"Harry, don't get too close. Fluffdums are quite common over this part of the country," her voice rent with anxiety.  
  
"Hermione, what are Fluffdums?" Harry again was showing his ignorance of things magical. After six years in the magical community these occasions were becoming less rare, but they still happened sometimes.  
  
"They are invisible creatures that live in the clouds. They can pull people off their brooms. Harry please go up." Harry noticed the tension in her voice, so he obeyed.  
  
"Come on you two," yelled Mr Weasley. "We have to get back in 40 minutes."  
  
Harry turned his broom towards the others and sped forwards. Hermione let out a small cry.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione? Did something hurt you?" Harry turned around to look at her and saw her shaking slightly. Then it clicked.  
  
"You're scared of flying aren't you?" Hermione nodded her head slightly and Harry started laughing. He stopped suddenly when he realised that she had almost begun crying.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell Ron!"  
  
"What won't you tell me?" Ron was now flying beside them with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Nothing. nothing, don't worry Ron," Harry told him. Ron stayed by their sides for the rest of the journey, which was totally uneventful after that.  
  
At 11:15 they arrived at the Burrow. Mrs Weasley was standing outside waiting for them, her hands in her apron pocket and her broad face in a wide grin.  
  
The landing was the part that Hermione hated most. Harry purposely landed gentler than usual and she finally let go of her vice-like grip around his chest. She stepped onto the ground, stood unsteadily for a second, then straightened up and looked straight as Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Come in Harry and Hermione. It's so nice to see you." 


End file.
